


[podfic] Midrash Delilah

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Midrash, POV Jewish Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: A Judean woman gave Shimshon life and a Judean woman killed him, they say. That’s the pshat. They also say that one shouldn’t take a text at its pshat. So be wise, woman, and listen to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midrash Delilah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468983) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, the seventh iteration of a podfic fest dedicated to short stories about, well, awesome ladies! This year's theme was "Resistance." 
> 
> Many thanks to Hagar for permission to record; I very much appreciate it. Thanks also to all the mods and organizers this year; it's such a lot of work and every year it turns out amazingly. Be sure to check out the other awesome podfics in the appropriate AO3 collection :D

Title: [Midrash Delilah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468983)  
Length: 3:31  
File Size/Type: 6.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qaxb9gkbm4bnb62/%5BTanakh%5D_Midrash_Delilah.mp3)


End file.
